


Fall into me

by telesillaaofargos



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Caius-centric, Drabble, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, F/F, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Licking, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Quiet, Scars, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Sub!Caius, Subdrop, Submissive, Subspace, everyone loving on caius, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telesillaaofargos/pseuds/telesillaaofargos
Summary: Just Caius getting oral and being loved on by his coven mates.





	Fall into me

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, buy me a coffee https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WCFwZG5ot.

Soft huffs became moans. Moans became chants, over and over the same name on his lips, drunk by someone else’s, licked away by another’s prying tongue. Mouths and finger tips padded over his face, his neck, his stomach. Every touch a small shock of electricity running through his veins. A smooth tongue traced a scar, exploring his body, a map of his life. A passionate kiss paused his thoughts, hushed his wandering mind. The hot, wet mouth on his erection constant, comforting, dizzying. A hand in his hand grounding. A stripe of saliva up his side, electrifying. His lovers, his coven, real and present and worshipping him, smoothing the marred patchwork of his pale skin, soothing his bubbling mind until the only thing heard was his whine of release, the soft chuckles of his lovers, their whispers of endearment in his ears blocking everything as he allowed himself to fall fully into the safety of their embrace.


End file.
